deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Xemnas VS Sephiroth
Xemnas VS Sephiroth is a What-If?Death Battle made by LakuitaBro01.2 Description: Badass big bads with silver hair and wear black? Will Sephiroth bust Xemnas's ass wide open like a solar system? BASE SEPHIROTH WILL BE ADVENT CHILDREN SEPHIROTH AND XEMNAS WILL NOT BE ABLE TO USE HIS WORLD IN THIS FIGHT. Interlude: Wiz: Square Enix is a marvel of a company, coming out with some of the best looking games of all time. Boomstick: And all they have to do is delay the game 10 years and it's fine. Wiz: Their Final Fantasy series offers a large variety of villains, and so does Kingdom Hearts. Boomstick: And no, this isn't Kefka VS Pete, we're pitting the black robed, sword wielding, silver haired, and out for blood antagonists. Wiz: Xemnas, the Superior of the In-Between. Boomstick: And Sephiroth, the One Winged Angel. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skill to see who would win a Death Battle. Xemnas: Wiz: Before Kingdom Hearts, a man named Xehanort planned to take Kingdom Hearts, a deity that the games are named after. It was a risky plan, but he knew that he had to combine the powers of dark and light to achieve his goal. However by that point, Xehanort was a little too old. Boomstick: So after manipulating some guy named Terra with damn dirty gypsy magic, Xehanort possessed Terra's body, which fixed his age problem and became Terranort. Wiz: Terranort doesn't exist. Boomstick: Damnit. Wiz: After running many experiments trying to get what he wanted, Terra-Xehanort caused himself and his allies to fall into a darkness, and Xehanort's heart split into two. Ansem and Xemnas. Boomstick: Now since we're obivously focusing on Xemnas, let's talk about him. Xemnas retained the memories and sought after the same goals as Xehanort, but this time, he created the Organization XIII, a group of Nobodies, actual name not calling them losers, that aided Xemnas in his plans. Wiz: And of course being the leader, he's no slouch. He wields the Ethereal Blades that he can summon disperse at will, and can change the size of them. Boomstick: Even though they look sharp, think of them as more of a police stick. A sweet, red glowing police stick. Wiz: Said "glowing red policestick" can fire off from his hands as laser beams, and he has a basically infinite number of these blades. Boomstick: Xemnas also has a plethora of magic abilities he can use, including flight, teleportation, telekinesis, and the ability to create energy barriers. Wiz: And to add on to The energy barriers, Xemnas's Limit Break is All-Vanity, which summons an electrified barrier around himself, and makes it hard for him to get hit. And the Final Limit unleashes two laser beams that completely destroy the enemy. Boomstick: And as Final Xemnas, he becomes stronger and faster with new abilities such as duplication, sustained flight, newer lasers, and a full encompassing barrage of Ethereal Blades. Wiz: Xemnas has clashed with Sora, lead XIII, and gathered all the pieces needed to get the Kingdom Hearts, however he has his flaws. Boomstick: Xemnas isn't really a quick thinker, he plans his fights before they happen. And his attacks, while powerful, can be easily gotten around with a counterattack. ''' Wiz: But Xemnas has the power and abilities to provide a challenge for his opponent. Sephiroth: Wiz: Born to Professor Hojo and Lucrecia Crescent, Sephiroth lived a rough early life where he felt much different to all the other kids his age. He was trained to be a super soldier from when he was young, and was put into the SOLDIER Army during the Wutai War, and rose to the success of being Rank One in Soldier. '''Boomstick: Flash forward through the Genesis War, the Nibelheim Incident was deadly, and Sephiroth found out his true origin. See, back when he was young, Sephiroth had no parents to look after him, only knowing his mom's name was Jenova. Wiz: And if you recall, that's not her name. Jenova was a creature in the Nibel Reactor, and Sephiroth was made from her. When Sephiroth was an infant, Hojo combined Jenova's cells with Sephiroth's in hopes that he would be a Cetra, someone who could talk to the planet. Boomstick: Lucrecia didn't even have the chance to HOLD her own son, Hojo and other scientists immediately took the baby away. But going back on track, Sephiroth put two and two together and realized that this creature made him, and he flew into a rage. Wiz: Sephiroth spent a few days in the basement of the Shinra Manor, reading up on what or who Jenova was. After reading so much and letting all the books pile up, he began to believe Jenova was a Cetra, which she wasn't, and that humanity had betrayed the Cetras 2000 years prior. Boomstick: Sephiroth then decides to avenge his ancestors and destroyed the entire town of Nibelheim. Long story short, he kills people and Cloud kicks him into a bunch of Mako below where they were fighting. Sephiroth is declared dead and everyone's happy, right? Wiz: Well, no. Five years later, after swimming around in Mako and his body slowly resembling at North Crater, Sephiroth went for Plan B. Become a god by merging with the Lifestream. Boomstick: Yup, they recovered his remains from the Mako while his spirit or whatever was swimming around and put it in a containment cell. When the "Reunion" started, lets say that keeping him in Shinra Headquarters wasn't the best idea, especially when your President is exposed. Wiz: With President Shinra dead, Sephiroth put his plan into effect, but in the end, it blew up in his face and he was killed. Boomstick: Sephiroth is a skilled warrior who wields the sword Masamune. A long katana that slices through anything really well, like Tifa's father. Wiz: Sephiroth can use unlimited amounts of magic as well, and has gained some special magic from just being inside the Lifestream for so long. Boomstick: Old Seph can use Fire, Lightning, Ice, Gravity, he can teleport, use Haste or Slow, he can move things with his mind, can cast Barrier, and many more. Wiz: To really pack a punch, Sephiroth can pack a whallop with Meteor, slice people to bits with the Octaslash, and slice at long distances using Energy Beams. Boomstick: But when Sephiroth is in trouble, he can activate his god mode. Safer Sephiroth. Wiz: Safer Sephiroth is a way stronger form of Sephiroth, and has new attacks to boot. The most infamous two being Heartless Angel which brings your life down to two, or his super attack Supernova. Boomstick: Ever thought it'd suck if the Earth would get hit by an asteroid? Well how about an asteroid almost the size of Jupiter slamming into the sun at high speeds and then blowing everything up? That's Supernova. Wiz: Sephiroth has battled Cloud multiple times, went faster than Zack Fair, almost destroyed the planet, and never tires thanks to his alien DNA. Boomstick: However Sephiroth always acts high and mighty, looking down on those who oppose him. Plus he's a little batshit insane. Wiz: But do be aware, no one is on the good side of Sephiroth, and he's out for blood. Death Battle: GO GO GO! Midgar, 2315 hours It was late at night, a call had just been put in that there were shady individuals lurking the streets of Sector 7, and Shinra put out a call to investigate. The squad was making their way to the street they were last located on, multiple citizens had been slaughtered, but some were luckily still alive, but eviscerated at the shin, cut midway through their torso, or were bruised heavily and had broken bones. The luckiest one was missing his hand, though someone had already helped him. "A-Another squad came through here to g-go after THEM!" the man shouted. "Sir, who is 'them'?" he asked, tending to his wound further. "S-Some hooded figures in black, th-they had swords, o-one had a guitar!" The next second a blood curdling scream echoed from just a few meters away. A black robed man and silver hair had just impaled a unit through the chest and kicked him off his sword. "I'll take it from here." "S-Sephiroth-" the leader uttered before being eviscerated at the neck. The other units opened fire but soon they were dead. The citizen stared at Sephiroth, terrified. Sephiroth just put his finger to his lips and stepped out as the group of hooded figures had turned around, back to the street Sephiroth was on. The One-Winged Angel stood quietly in the shadows. "Which way to the source?!" one of the hooded figures screamed out at the other, lost obviously. "Don't rush me you idiot!" the other screamed. One of the hooded figures suddenly turned, right towards the citizen next to Sephiroth, who had stepped behind a wall. "Look who we missed, guys!" the figure said, before the citizen suddenly flew out at them and turned into a fine red mist upon contact with one of the figures, who uttered out a cry of pain. "What the?!" The supposed leader stepped forward. "Come out, I can sense your power." Sephiroth stepped out, sword unsheathed, and staring at them. "I heard there were powerful foes here" he said, coldness in his voice. The next moment, meteors fell from the sky and landed on all the figures except for the leader, who looked around, shocked. "Brethren..." he spoke out before turning towards Sephiroth and lowered his hood. Sephiroth nodded. "You're who I was looking for, aren't you?" "I am Xemnas, the leader of Organization XIII!" he yelled out, readying his Ethereal Blades. They both rushed at each other. FIGHT! Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance - Red Sun Sephiroth swung quickly, trying to land a blow on Xemnas quickly. Xemnas, who hadn't summoned his own weapons yet, was studying the moves and reactions of his opponent. Xemnas backflipped away and creates the Ethereal Blades, rapid firing them right at his foe. Sephiroth ducked behind a car, staying out of the way of the projectiles. Xemnas: started moving towards Sephiroth's location, and the car flew right at him, smashing him in the torso. "Gah!" Xemnas shouted out in pain and ran at Sephiroth, swinging his Blades in an arc over his head, which Sephiroth promptly blocked, and parried, and sliced. Xemnas got a gash across his chest and then a roundhouse kick to the face. Xemnas got up and looked around, looking for a way to get past the long ass katana and to the wielder. "This will be quicker than I thought..." Sephiroth muttered and threw his sword at Xemnas, who put up a energy barrier in time, but the sword went right past the energy barrier. In an instant, Sephiroth teleported and grabbed his sword, spinning around to slice. But Xemnas was quick and parried the blow, knocking the sword from Sephiroth's hands. "What is the meaning of-" Sephiroth uttered, before he was enveloped in slashes, two on his leg, one on his arm, three on his torso, and two in an "X" shape across his forehead. Sephiroth teleported to his sword and spun around to deflect the slashes from Xemnas. The winner of the struggle was Sephiroth, who smashed Xemnas down the street with the hilt of his sword. Xemnas picked up a few cars and other debris and started to chuck them at Xemnas, who ran back towards him, slicing the cars in half. When Xemnas finally caught up, Sephiroth struck the ground, escaping into the Sector Slums below. Xemnas went down the hole after him, and cut through pipes and wires to make a short cut. Down in the Slums, Sephiroth landed gracefully, and sent the entire population into a panic. Sephiroth looked up, waiting for his adversary to fall. Once Xemnas came into view, Sephiroth teleported above him and kicked him down. Xemnas bounced off the floor and rolled out of the way to avoid getting stabbed. Xemnas went back on the defensive, hitting Sephiroth's sword successfully with a barrage of projectile Ethereal Blades, and it finally hit through, piercing Sephiroth's shoulder. Sephiroth finally removed the blade from his shoulder and took to the sky, and Xemnas followed. Final Fantasy XV - Apocalypse Noctis The two collided blades, sparks flying with each strike, countering and parrying. Yet not a single strike was landed on either combatant. Sephiroth kicked away from Xemnas and flew towards the center of the Slums near the support pole. Xemnas picked up full houses and vehicles and some Chocobos and tossed them right at Sephiroth, who sliced through some and tossed back most. Both were simultaneously hit and fell to the ground. Xemnas was first up, and ran at Sephiroth, who get stabbed in the stomach. Sephiroth roared in pain but lifted Xemnas by the head and slammed him on the ground, shaking the Earth. Xemnas rolled up and got promptly stabbed in the calf. "Give up!" Sephiroth shouted as he sliced Xemnas into the central support pillar, the one under Shinra. Xemnas bounced off and dodged just in time to dodge the slicing of the entire pillar, and the falling of the entire upper city levels. Panicked, the citizens ran as it all came crashing down on top of them, but Sephiroth and Xemnas continued their fight. Sephiroth sliced into Xemnas repeatedly and slammed him against the falling city, causing it to fly into the air. Xemnas kicked off it and caught Sephiroth off guard, slashing repeatedly until a parry knocked him away. Sephiroth casted slow on Xemnas and Haste on himself, allowing him to quickly blast off Firagas, Thundagas, and Blizzagas at his foe, most of which hitting and knocking him back. Xemnas jumped into the air to dodge them, but was slammed into the ground by Gravity. "Enough!" Xemnas angrily yelled as Slow wore off. Xemnas rushed forward and left hooked Sephiroth in the face and then punted him across the city and out, right into a mountainside. Xemnas leaped up and caught the upper city and threw it right at Sephiroth. Sephiroth saw it coming and leaped forward, cutting through it, but Xemnas met him halfway and kicked him back into the city as it all exploded. With a tattered robe, Sephiroth lashed out, slicing the air in front of him and causing a shockwave to slam into Xemnas. Xemnas struggled to retain balance in the air, as Sephiroth closed in. As the latter swung, Xemnas flipped out of the way and slammed his heel into Sephiroth's head, sending him into the ground. Sephiroth jumped out and glared at his foe. THAT'S when he realized this may last longer then he thought. "I've figured out your strategy. So redundant..." Xemnas taunted. Sephiroth grunted and flew off, thinking of a place he could use to his advantage. The first thing that came to mind: The Gold Saucer. At the Golden Saucer, Sephiroth flew in and went right to the Chocobo racing track with Xemnas right in tow. "And the Black Chocobo has taken first place!" The announcer yelled, and the audience roared. But at the end of the track, Sephiroth and Xemnas busted in, clashing their swords. The Chocobo skidded to a stop, just for Sephiroth to grab one with telekinesis and slam it into Xemnas. The others ran around the fight in a stampede, running over Xemnas as well. Sephiroth sliced at his feet, but Xemnas tucked his legs in in time and flipped up, stabbing into Sephiroth on the way. Xemnas went to stab Sephiroth in the head, but Sephiroth caught his hand and headbutted him, knocking Xemnas away. With one slash, Xemnas went flying into the Saucer Ferris Wheel, which had begun to roll. Sephiroth caught up with Xemnas, and in sort of a comedical fashion, started to fight while running on top of said Ferris Wheel. Sephiroth jumped up and kicked Xemnas in the head, but he regained his balance and retaliated with a punch to the groin. With one last slice, Sephiroth had hit Xemnas off the Ferris Wheel, which then ran him over. Sephiroth jumped off and looked at Xemnas, who looked dead, but was still breathing. Seeing the job finished and determining that his foe would bleed out in a few minutes, the One Winged Angel started to walk off, leaving his foe in the desert. Bayonetta 2 - You May Call Me Father The following few seconds was as if the sun and moon had combined to give their light and darkness to the Earth, or more specifically, Xemnas. Sephiroth turned to look, covering his eyes a bit to see what was going on. Xemnas rose, his robe now white and black, and he seemed to be healed and stronger. "What is this?!" Sephiroth exclaimed. He swung the Masamune at his foe, but within a second, he was knocked off to the north. Sephiroth slammed into a mountain, and realized that this was where he'd be able to kill this asshole. Sephiroth started to travel into the North Crater, preparing for when Xemnas would catch up, which was right then. Sephiroth turned around to be greeted with fist after fist, knocking him through hard stone and minerals. Near the center, Sephiroth stood, readying the Masamune. Xemnas flew down as speeds faster than light. At the last possible measurement of time, Sephiroth side stepped and swiped, delivering a blow into the side of Xemnas. Xemnas roared out and spun, slashing at Sephiroth mercilessly. sephiroth regained agai nand sliced, but missed completely and was drop kicked into the wall. Xemnas gave chase and threw Sephiroth out, slamming him over and over again. Yet Sephiroth still did not die. "Y-You think that's all I can take?" he grunted, getting up and readying the Masamune again. "Don't be so sure..." Xemnas rushed again, teleporting around and getting multiple slashes and stabs in before Sephiroth once dodged, teleported, and grabbed his foe by the neck, slamming him down. Xemnas got up, but Sephiroth went on full offensive, enveloping him in a flurry of slices. He then proceeded to slice Xemnas up and swan dived towards the core, but the Nobody telekinetically picked up two boudlers and crushed Sephiroth in between them, and threw them towards the floor. Sephiroth pushed himself out and staggered, blood running down his head. Xemnas laughed and turned the surroundings into the all encompassing barrage of Ethereal Blades. One after another, Sephiroth was impaled repeatedly, Masamune flying from his grasp. Once it was over, he was full of holes, and he collapsed to the ground. The "Winner" scoffed and began to walk away. "I need to erase this all from my memory..." Xemnas said quietly to himself. But before he could walk out, his adversary rose and spoke out. "I will never be a memory..." Xemnas turned and rushed forwards to attack, but Sephiroth fell back into the core, surrounded by the Lifestream itself, becoming one with it. He was becoming God. Xemnas looked around for any trace of the man who had just jumped in. A shape formed in the water like substance, and out rose a literal One Winged Angel named Safer Sephiroth. Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 ReMIX - One-Winged Angel Xemnas flew forward, attempting to slice, but he was hit by Firaga and sent to the floor. He shouted in pain as he started to get bombarded with spells. He finally dodged and jumped at Safer to slice, but was backhanded hard through the wall and out to the outside of the world. Safer Sephiroth teleported out and casted Meteor, bombarding the Earth as it made its way to Xemnas. The Nobody got up and ran out of the way and towards Safer, who teleported behind and finally snapped and literally snapped Xemnas's arm off, which left him to roar in pain as he teleported away. Safer looked around, awaiting the return. CHANK Safer was then surrounded by electrified barriers, and his life force was slowly being drained. That's when Xemnas showed up again. "Would you be willing to spare a Heart?" he asked, "You've lost." Xemnas laughed and kicked Safer into the Earth. But something was up, Safer didn't seem to get weaker, he was just fine. "What is the meaning of-AGH!" Xemnas screamed, being struck with Heartless Angel and brought down low. Safer teleported to outside the planet and summoned Supernova. The meteor slammed Pluto, obliterating it. Xemnas got up slowly and got the strength to start flying. The meteor slammed through Neptune and Uranus. Xemnas flew faster, catching up with Safer. The meteor went right through Jupiter and Mars and into the Sun. Xemnas swung an Ethereal Blade with the arm he had, but was thrown into the Sun. Then the Sun exploded, destroying the entire solar system and sending Xemnas flying right back to Safer. Safer readied his arm and through a punch at his opponent. With one last punch, Sephiroth had OBLITERATED '''Xemnas's head. ''KO!'' Sephiroth looked down to the Earth and saw that the Lifestream had unleashed the weapons to add more to itself and to heal the planet. He could finally rule in peace. Results: '''Boomstick: Damn! I thought the explosion was enough. Wiz: Sephiroth and Xemnas are extremely alike mentally and physically, both showing off feats that the other could counter. Buuuut there were a few problems. Boomstick: First problem was that Wiz said COULD. See, Xemnas gets his solar system leveling ability from a ridculous power scale from Sora to Hercules to the greek gods. Meanwhile, Sephiroth was shown to combat Cloud in Advent Children, after he had tanked the Supernova blast from Final Fantasy 7. Wiz: While Xemnas was more likely smarter than Sephiroth, he just can't really keep up the strategies forever. Boomstick: Both Xemnas and Sephiroth are practically equal on speed, however Sephiroth had the advantage in being able to hit from a farther distance while Xemnas had to dodge constantly to get a strike due to the ethereal blade's size. Wiz: And if the Blades function anything like lasers, Sephiroth could have reacted in time. Boomstick: "B-But Boomstick! The All-Vanity could have killed Safer Sephiroth! Why didn't it?!" Well to answer your question, it could've. See, when you merge with the Lifestream, it's borderline your life force now. And considering how much of the Lifestream there was, we don't think Xemnas would have survived that long. Wiz: Which brings us to Supernova itself. Supernova literally triggers a super nova. Things that destroy Solar Systems. If Xemnas got hit by it, especially after a long battle, he'd be dead. Boomstick: Xemnas exploded in heat so hard he only has one head left. Wiz: The winner is Sephiroth. Category:LakuitaBro01.2 Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Movies' themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles